1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hot-plug electronic device such as a computer or a server, a disk drive is secured on a tray, and together with the tray can be inserted in a bracket and drawn out from the bracket by one handle. Usually, the handle is pivotably secured on one side of the tray. When the tray and disk drive are drawn by the handle, force is applied on the one side of the tray, and the tray and the disk drive are biased to rotate in the bracket, which makes it more difficult to draw the tray and disk drive out of the bracket.